1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology by which fellow users on a network transmit and receive messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging systems are offered as systems that let users converse on networks in real time, or that let information flow among users. The buddy-list system may be cited as one example of an instant messaging system. The buddy-list system is composed of a buddy server that administrates user status information, and a plurality of buddy clients, connected via a network.
Using a buddy client a, a user A registers on a buddy server information pertaining to his or her status. A disclosure level for the registered status information can be combined in making this configuration. Furthermore, user A registers other users or another user group whose status information he or she would like to look up. The users here are called “buddies”; the user group, a “buddy list.”
The buddy server stores user A status information and disclosure level that has been reported from buddy client a, assigning them correspondences to user A. Likewise, based on a buddy list that has been reported from buddy client a, that user A would like status information on users B, C, D . . . registered on the buddy list to be broadcast is stored. When status information on user A is received, the buddy server stores it in a correspondence assigned to user A. In addition, the buddy server reports, in accordance with the disclosure level set by user A, updated status information to broadcast destinations for status information on user A.
Meanwhile, buddy client a updates display of status information on users B, C, D. . . If buddy client a is not in running, the moment it is launched it acquires from the buddy server and displays the most recent status information on users B, C, D . . .
In short, with a buddy-list system, by registering one's status, and, as buddies, users in whom one is interested, the buddy client displays buddy status in a list on a user terminal. Furthermore, if buddy status information that is looked up has changed, the status information displayed on the user terminal is automatically updated. Connecting to a buddy server and registering a buddy list enables a user readily to look up the status of users about whom he or she is concerned.
User status is expressed by means of objects such as status icons or text messages are provided through buddy-list system providers and are downloaded to each user's terminal to suit needs.
Buddy lists and disclosure levels configured by the users in buddy list systems as just described indicate, as it were, information-exchange relationships among users, or in other words, connections in human relationships. If information-exchange relationships among users were effectively utilized, it would be possible to realize new information-distribution methods that cannot be realized with existing buddy list systems. Information-exchange relationships are set up even in instant messaging systems other than buddy list systems. Nevertheless, an information distribution method for instant messaging systems that takes advantage of information-exchange relationships as yet has not been offered.